


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, Rarepair, Romantic Fluff, could be interpreted as human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gilbert is upset about his brother's thickheadedness, Kiku does his best to calm him down





	Cuddles

Gilbert flopped almost despondently onto Kiku’s couch, groaning. “Kiku,” he said, stretching across his lap. “Kiku, why is my brother so  _ fucking oblivious _ ?” 

“Oh? What happened now?” Kiku asked, shifting so that Gilbert’s weight was distributed more comfortably across his lap.

“It’s him and Feliciano again,” Gilbert said, dramatically throwing his arms across his face. The effect was quite ruined, however, when Pochi, Kiku’s dog, jumped onto Gilbert’s chest from where he had been nestled on top of the sofa next to Kiku’s head.

“Oh, hey Pochi,” he mumbled, barely lifting his arm up to see as he pet the tiny dog. Kiku snorted softly at the sight.

“Something funny, Kiku?” Gilbert asked.

“Oh nothing, you just look cute, that’s all,” Kiku responded.

In one smooth motion, Gilbert swung his legs off of Kiku’s lap and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, plopping Pochi onto his lap as he did so. “Of  _ course _ I look cute. I am the great Gilbert Beilschmidt, after all!” he proclaimed proudly.

Kiku smiled and hummed his agreement, turning his head and kissing Gilbert.

Gilbert in turn grinned at him almost deliriously in joy and Kiku couldn’t help but full-on laugh because his boyfriend was just too adorable to  _ not _ do so.

**Author's Note:**

> way shorter than i thought it would be but whatever


End file.
